7 Pieces
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco, I'm only wearing seven articles of clothing. Come find me.


Title: Seven Pieces

A/N: My apologies for not updating lately. I got snowed in. So my belated Valentines Day Present to you is this lovely piece of ... Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut, sumtty smut, smut.

Draco sighed and set his breifcase on the table.

"Ginny?" He called out. No answer. He sighed. She was probably hanging out with her brothers.

He looked around the kitchen. A pot of pasta was on the stove and a plate was besides it. He smiled and picked it up. Underneath the plate was a small folded note. He recognized Ginny's writing. He shoved a perogi into his mouth and unfolded the note.

_Draco_

_I'm only wearing seven articles of clothing. Come find me._

_Ginny_

Draco felt his jaw drop and his lips curled into a smile. He wolfed down two more perogies and shed his jacket.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Aren't you going to come find me?" Ginny asked on the other line.

He grinned. "Well, this house is so big, how on earth could I find you."

Ginny laughed. "I'll give you hints."

"I'm in the kitchen. How close am I?"

"You're very cold. Try going north."

Draco laughed and jogged into the hallway and up the stairs. "I'm on the second floor."

"The Great Hall?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wrong wing."

Draco laughed again. The Manor was huge, consisting of several wings and a few out houses. Draco started walking towards the west wing. "I'm heading towards the West Wing."

Ginny laughed. "Getting warm."

Draco grinned. He opened a door at random. Ginny stood in the middle of a bedroom, cell phone at her ear, smile on her lips.

She flipped the phone closed. She was wearing a pair of jeans, socks and a jacket. Her crimson hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"So, what's the catch?" He asked, with a smile.

Ginny clasped her hands behind her back. "I ask you seven questions. You answer them, and I lose a piece of clothing with each correct answer."

Draco grinned and loosened his tie. "I like this game. Shall I return the favor?"

She grinned. "Most assuredly. Now then, what's my full name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." He grinned as she unzipped her jacket. She wore a pink teeshirt underneath.

"Your turn."

"What's my full name?"

"Draco Theodore Malfoy."

Draco took off his tie.

"What's my favorite movie?" Ginny asked, reaching for her socks.

"Lonesome Dove." Draco said. Ginny took off her socks, wiggling her toes at him.

"What's my favorite line from that movie?" Draco countered.

"'By God Woodrow, enough is enough!'"Ginny quoted as he took off his shoes and socks. They were both on the bed by now.

"What's my favorite quote?" She asked, reaching for her tanktop.

"'Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.'"

Ginny grinned and pulled off her tanktop. Draco smiled at her bright pink bra and reached for the buttons of his formal shirt.

"What's my favorite movie?" He asked.

"Princess Bride." Ginny grinned. "Because it's not a kissing movie."

Draco took off his shirt. "Good job."

"What's my favorite quote?" She asked, getting up to her knees to reach for her jeans.

"'Your vote of confidence is overwelming.'"

Ginny took off her jeans, showing him her matching panties.

"What's my favorite quote?" he asked.

"'Mawage. Mawage is what bwings us togetha todaiii'"

Draco shed his pants.

"Why do I love you?" Ginny asked.

"Because, you don't know how not to..." He whispered. GInny kissed him.

"That I do..."

Draco looked at her as she took off her bra.

"Oh, Fuck it." He growled and grabbed her. She grinned as he tore off his wifebeater.

"Let me." She took off her panties and worked his boxers off him. She straddled him and eased herself onto him. He groaned and she replied in kind. He reached out and took her hips. She braced her hands against his chest, rocking back and forth against him. She moaned as he pulled her hard onto him. He pulled her to his chest and rolled over. Ginny wrapped her legs around his butt. He ground into her, feircely, yet taking her comfort into consideration.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, groaning gently as he rocked into her. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders. He leaned forward and bit her collarbone gently as he brought them both into a climax.

Ginny collasped back even as Draco rolled off her.

"Happy Valentines day, honey." She whispered.

"I still get to ask one question..." He whispered back.

"So do I. Go ahead."

He rolled over and grabbed his pants. He dug in the pocket for a moment then rolled back to her. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Ginny sat up and stared at him. "Seriously?"

He grinned. "Seriously."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips met his. They rolled off the bed and to the floor.

Ginny pulled back. "That's a yes, I hope you know."

He kissed her again. "So, what's your question?"

She grinned. "Wanna know what it's like to have sex in every room of the house?"

Draco grinned. Ginny rose to her feet and wrapped a sheet around her. "Come catch me." She said, tearing out of the room.

Draco grabbed a sheet as well and took off after her.

The End

A/N: Happy Valentines Day


End file.
